


The spaceship

by SheritheShroom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Body Horror, Cyber Conversion (Doctor Who), Dark, Mad Scientists, Medical Procedures, Outer Space, Telos, space ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheritheShroom/pseuds/SheritheShroom
Summary: Clara wakes up from being in stasis for around 6 months. The Doctor has seemingly abandoned her and the only person she can rely on is an aging medical offer.  But that's the least of her worries, the ship has been trying to get back to Telos for years, its engines are failing, the crew is going missing and something lurks beneath. Clara has to keep her wits about her, because as she finds out, how far will people go for immortally and what will they do to get it.
Kudos: 4





	1. In which Clara wakes up

Chapter 1 - In which Clara wakes up

The last thing Clara remembered was the Doctor holding her hand. Then she woke up or rather fell out. Her legs felt heavy, her head was throbbing and she fell forward or rather someone caught her. “How long has she been here?” A voice said.

“I don’t know but at least we know why there was a power drain.” A male retorted, “Get her out of here!” Clara tried to look at the voices but her version was blurred, she could make out shapes and colours. She reached out blindly for the Doctor.

“Doctor...?” Clara called out reaching towards a shape. There was some confusion mumbling and Clara felt herself being dragged away. She tries to struggle away from the voice but soon gives up, and instead focuses on her surroundings, her vision clearing a little. Her version clears up a bit and she realises that she is on a space station? Spaceship? A broken space station by the feel of it as the person carrying her was dodging and ducking from debris. “Where...where are we going?” Clara rasps out, her throat suddenly sore. The voice laughs before roughly opening a door.

“Doctor Leshinko, you have a patient, she has stasis sickness.” The rough female voice says before Clara is unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Clara blinked stupidly at the sudden brightness and another grey blur comes into her vision. “Doc...tor?” The figure's hands reach towards her and Clara finds herself being gently picked up and guided to a table.

“Sit, don’t worry, it’ll pass.” A kind voice says “Let me get you some water, you are dehydrated.” Clara sits and blinks and slowly as she adjusts to the sudden brightness, she realises that she's in a medical bay? The room is white but there machines and beds, it reminds Clara of a hospital and unlike the rest of the ship she's seen so far it's tidy and well kept. A cup of water is placed gently in her hand. “I’m Doctor Leshinko, I’m the ship's medical officer well only medical officer. What's your name?” Clara blinks the words slowly beginning to sink into her brain.

“I’m Clara.” She says slowly, “Where...where am I?” she blinks and the grey blob suddenly forms into a person. Dr. Lenskino is a smallish man, who is balding. He wears glasses and a white lab coat, underneath is a shirt and brown trousers. He smiles at her kindly.

“You are on the Starship Endeavor, we’re on our return journey to Telos our home Planet.” Clara blinks, spaceship? Telos? Images were spinning in her head. 

“Where’s the Doctor?” She asks. Dr. Lenskino looks puzzled. 

“The Doctor?” He asks, “Do you mean, the youngish chap who wore purple?”

Clara smiles “Yes, where is he?” She starts looking around as if the Doctor is going to pop up suddenly and start telling her what she missed. Dr. Lenskino looks at Clara with a mixed expression.

“I don’t know. I think he left.” Clara looked at Dr. Lenskino as if he was crazy. She starts laughing.

“He...he wouldn't leave me. He wouldn’t leave me here?!” She laughs “Where, where is he?” 

Dr. Lenskino shakes his head, “No he left.” He moves towards Clara, “You need treating, stasis sickness is no joke.” Clara flinches away from him. Dr. Lenskino sighs. “I know you're confused but please let me help you.” He grabs a small electrical device from his pocket. “This is a medical scanner, I’m just going to see if you have any other injuries. Just keep drinking the water. He starts scanning her, Clara wiggles her toes. She can feel her legs, Dr. Lenskinko puts the scanner down and Clara takes her chance. Jumping up she stumbles towards the door.

Clara runs through the dark corridors. She just needs to get to the Tardis, there's a medical bay in there for all she knows this could be a trap. She runs through corridors with flickering lights, and doors with funny noises. “DOCTOR!” She shouts as she turns the corridor where the Tardis will be and...

It's not there. 

The blue box is not there. 

Clara stops and swallows. The Tardis is gone, that means that the Doctor is gone, that means that he left her. Clara suspects she should be angry, she should be crying instead she feels numb. She can hear Dr. Lenskino's footsteps running towards her. “Clara, There you are.” He wheezes out. Clara doesn't say anything and she feels Dr. Lenskinko reach out towards her.

“How...long was I asleep?” She whispers. Dr. Lenskino fidgets uncomfortably for a few moments. “How Long.” 

“We believe that maybe around 6 months to a year, we are unsure.” Dr. Lenskino said. Clara doesn't say anything, she turns around and faces the old doctor. 

“Let's go back to the infirmary, I don’t feel so good.” Lenskino gently leads Clara back to the infirmary. The mood was somber as they both walk back through broken and dingy corridors. 

Clara doesn't say anything, but tears begin to flow down her cheeks, and she allows herself to slowly grieve. She knew that she would have to stop traveling with the Doctor but she thought she at least get to say goodbye. She thought he would at least take her home, to Earth.

For the first time, Clara feels alone and alien on this ship. She's never going to see her planet again. She's never going to see another human again. Was earth even still there. Was she the last Human? Was this a punishment, she wonders, did he leave her here because she did something. Clara wipes her tears and goes into the infirmary. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Hmmm Experiment 13120, you're awake? How interesting and you seem to know your surroundings too. I guess those logic processing program has worked. No no don’t get up, you're not done. Don't make me break your other wrist hmm. Yes, I thought that would calm you down. You don't want to be punished, No stop making that noise. I can’t understand you, I think your vocal cords might be damaged but it's ok you heal quickly. Now for some samples, I think. Did you flinch? You really are awake, how interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 -In which Clara makes a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara makes a new friend and finds hope in her new existence.

Chapter 2 - In which Clara makes a friend

  
“Tea and soup, yes tea and soup.” Dr. Lenskino said, leading Clara to a chair in the medbay. Clara nodded and fiddled with her fingers. She could hear the doctor clacking around and some light swearing before he came back with a mug of hot tea which Clara wrapped her hands around gratefully. “You drink that, and you'll feel better,” he said. Clara nodded, the warmth of the tea seemed to bring her back to the present, she began to look around, the kitchen seemed to be to the back of the room. There were beds, a diagnostic room, and what looked like two doors marked Doctor and Nurse. 

Doctor Lenskino came back with two bowls of hot soup. “Now eat this, you'll feel better.” Clara nodded and dipped her spoon into the soup, it tasted somewhat like chicken soup from home. Clara suddenly felt a pang, home she was never going to see her home again. Her dad... she never said goodbye. She scrunched up her eyes and tears began to slip down her cheeks. “Hey hey it's not that bad is it.” she heard Dr. Lenskino say softly.

Clara shook her head, “I never said goodbye to my dad.” She sniffed. Dr Lenskino put his bowl down and gently patted her knee. 

“It’s ok love, we’ve all left people behind. This ship has been in the stars way too long.” 

“Where are you going again?” Clara asked taking a sip of soup.

“Home to Telos, well hopefully, were taking a long time to get there.” Dr. Lenskino said “Engine trouble.”

The remark about engines sounded familiar but to the life of she remembers why. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She said carefully, Dr. Lernskino was nice but he could be an enemy. 

“Me too, I’m fed up of patching boys from the lower decks, I want to relax and spend my last years' painting or gardening.” Dr. Lenskino had a wistful look on his face. “I too want to go home but as the only medical officer I’m on duty, all hours.”

“What is Telos like?” Clara asked.

Dr. Lenskino smiled fondly, “Great cities above ground, where the brightest minds improve our future. Science is our currency. Our theories are shared across the solar system, improving and enriching all life.” Dr. Lenskino had tears in his eyes and Clara could see he was very proud.

“Wow... A lot different than my Planet.” Clara said.

“Where are you from?”

“Earth, It has seas that are so deep we haven't reached the bottom, we have one moon. Our sky is Blue but in some places, at night you can see the magnetic field that keeps us safe”

Dr. Lenskino looked amazed “ A blue sky, well I never you must tell me more.”

Clara looked abashed at the extra attention but smiled as she began to tell the old doctor about the Earth, her solar system, and the milky way. Soon the hours pasted and with the help of diagrams drawn on some paper, Dr. Lenskino had a rough idea of Earth.

“Well my dear, this planet sounds so interesting, I may retire there instead.” Dr. Lenskino smiled 

“I don't ... I don't know if I can get there from Telos.” Clara sighed sadly.

Dr. Leskino looked thoughtful. “Well, when we get back to Telos, you can stay with me, from there we can arrange to get you home. It can’t be too far I wager. Once we find the right star map your good to go.” 

Clara smiled “ Really, thank you so much Dr. Lenskino.” Suddenly she had hope, It may be small but she could find a way to get home.

“ Call me Ivan.”

“If you’ll like I can work here, I have some basic first aid training.”

Dr. Lenskino jumped up excitedly, “That would be brilliant, yes I will train you up, Yes haha let me grab the papers.” The doctor ran off much to Clara's amusement. Clara looked through her drawing and found an odd blank paper. She started idly sketching when the old doctor came back with a stack of papers.

“Right I’ll fill these in, but first let me show you where you’ll be staying.”

Clara was led to the door labeled nurse, inside was a small room with a bed, wardrobe, and a small walk-in shower. 

“It's lovely, thank you dr uh Ivan.”

Dr. Lenskino smiled warmly, “ The toilets are over there he pointed to a white door, I think its time to turn in. Goodnight.”

Clara smiled “Night.” She said. Clara looked around her new room. It was clean and the wardrobe held clothes and pajamas. She also found some tacs hidden underneath the bed. Clara smiled while she may not have photographs at home she had pictures.

Clara drew pictures of her mum, her dad, friends, and memories and stuck them on her wall. Then she washed up and went to bed leaving a note to ask about toiletries tomorrow.

In the center of her mural was a small drawing of a youngish man in a tweed coat and a bow tie holding hands with a small woman. They were both smiling broadly.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


I wonder Experiment 13120 why you insist on making so much noise. It upsets others. Still, I do not mind you have an interesting brain, and those patterns it as if your yelling for someone. Well we can’t have that, can we? Hmmm, that lobe tho, interesting... interesting if I can copy that in the others... yes I need to be sedated so I think a shock will help. Oh, stop it with that NOSIE!!! FINE I’LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SCREAM FOR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting better at this haha.
> 
> I'm getting some wold building down atm, the delish creepy parts come later, well I think they're creepy. I know that Telos has an interesting history but I've gone of cannon for now, if Moffat can do it so can I. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 In which Clara is nosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara asks questions and gets some answers and more questions.

Clara had mostly gotten used to her new life on the ship. Mostly as she was missing some of her possessions, She was missing her tardis key and all her keys and her mobile. Clara was mostly confused why would The Doctor take her phone, the key she could get but the phone..? Clara also knew she had gaps, huge glaring gaps in her memory. Things she should know but she doesn't. It was frustrating, to say the least.

Still, she busied herself in her tasks as the new nurse. She helps Dr. Lenshinko do physicals on crew members. Members who have limbs that are missing or been replaced by prosthetics.

Clara had a feeling that something was going on, something that was happing right under her nose. “Ivan? What kind of science are the scientists working on?” She asked. Dr. Lenshinko looked up from his note-taking.

“Cybernetics mostly, the big one was trying to extend the life of our population?” He replied

“Extend?” 

“Yes, the council believes that push the limits of our life span so many discoveries can be made often when notable geniuses are dead, having longer life spans we can have multiple generations working together.”

Clara blinks “That's...Nobel?” she says confusedly

“You know?” Ivan said thoughtfully “Dr. Simmons was looking into an ancient extinct race who could cheat death at the last minute. Of course, it was just a myth I mean the cells would have to be destroyed then regenerated so fast, and the toll on the body...”

Clara feels like she should know something about this subject like the knowledge is smoke and she can't just catch it.

“It would be impossible haha I mean the legends say they even changed their face. Can you believe it?” Dr. Lenshinko laughed

Clara smiled but was mulling over everything, “Do you think...there something that we're missing?”

Dr. Lenshinko looked at Clara who was fiddling with her thumbs.

“Yes.”

Clara looked up suddenly.

“Those prosthetics, I didn't authorize them at all. The fact that so many crew members haven't turned up for physicals. The fact that we haven't had any new equipment in over five years. The power cuts that constantly plague our journey! ”

Dr. Lenshinko looked worn out from his outburst. “I am the senior medical offer and yet these prosthetics are sub-par! And the fact that nobody has informed me of these changes!”

Clara bit her lip “Have you tri-”

“Oh ho ho ho I have but our dear Captain says its nothing to worry about and yet and yet he has restricted MY access to the lower decks. The place where our medical supplies are stored.”

Clara had the distinct feeling that this had been building for a long time. “ Can I go down there?”

Dr. Lenshinko looked at Clara like she had two heads. 

“I..well yes I didn't think my dear. Oh, this is great. Finally, we can have some new supplies!”

Clara smiled “I’m glad, I can be of some help,”

Dr. Lenshinko jumped up “Nonses you have been plenty of help.” He cried.

Clara laughed “Hey Ivan, how come I haven't met any of the crew, apart from the ones we’ve treated.”

Dr. Lenshinko sat down and sighed, “It wasn't always like that, there used to be group meetings to share and discuss theories but Dr. Simmons's research went missing and it got...nasty. The meetings got fewer and far between until we were told to just stay on our parts of the ship.” 

“Oh, I was hoping I could explore the ship a bit,” Clara said

“I’m afraid that it is impossible, the ship is damaged after a storm, and the fact that we don't know how you got on the ship.”

“But I told you I came with The Doc-” Clara began

“Yes but the fact that we don't know who this chap is and that he left so suddenly, you seem to be a pawn in some academic dishonesty. Anyway, I think it's tea time.” Dr. Lenshinko stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

Academic dishonesty? Clara was puzzled. This doesn't make sense. The Doctor wouldn't... Clara swallowed hard, did The Doctor even leave her here? Dr. Lensjkino said she was under his protection but why did she need protecting and for what?

It was at this time that Clara felt more alone than she had ever felt. Something was going on that much she knew something sinister. Clara wondered how long would she be safe. How long would she continue to parrot the lie that The Doctor left her? How long was she safe here?

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh for how could it have escaped, it had two fits, its brain should be scrambled. Ugh, I’ll find it, Oh stop your screaming, how hard would it be to find it. Ugh, this is not my day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, This story has changed and I think for the better haha. 
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates I can only write this when no one around and well it's a bit hard to atm.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think?


	4. Chapter 4 - In which Clara meets a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara meets a tall dark stranger.

Gathering supplies Clara mused was more exciting in theory than in practice. Walking down the long hallways to get to the instruments Dr. Lenskinko's request was long and time-consuming. Clara had hoped she would find out something, some clue or even another person but nothing. The dark and dank corridors contained nothing and did not help her unease. Still, Clara mused being able to see some new surroundings, and being able to walk around the ship was nice. Adjusting the grip on the box, Clara opened the door and the hairs on her neck rose.

In the corridor further down was a figure. They seemed slumped towards the wall but were slowly making its way down the corridor. Clara stood frozen, perhaps it was the fact that this was the first person she had seen on her journey, or maybe it was that fact that everything in her body was telling her to run. To run and never look back, to get away from this thing that looked like a human but wasn't. Clara blinked and decided to go against everything her body was telling her.

“Hello?”

The figure stopped and Clara took a few steps forward towards it.

“Hello, I’m Clara. I’m uh on of the well I guess a nurse. Um, the new nurse.” Clara could tell she was rambling but as she slowly got closer she noticed some details.

The figure was male and hunched to the side of the ship's wall. Its head was bowed so clear could see it. It was wearing a grubby hospital gown and trousers. Its bare arms were bruised and red. But what unnerved Clara was the fact that there were wires in its skin. Serval going from the neck and to the body. Clara's eyes slide down to its feet which were bare and again she could wires. 

Clara bit her lip. The fact that it hadn't turned around or acknowledged her was weird. Scratch that screaming at her to go run. But Clara thought this person needs help. She eyes a particularly nasty bruise on its forearm.

“Look I can help, um Sir...?”

At the word sir the figure turned around and looked at her and Clara felt all breath leave her body.

Its face was bandaged from the neck all the way up. It had cold mental eyes and a small metal mouth. Wires were going from underneath the bandages. Clara also noted that its left wrist looked badly broken. 

Clara felt that she was in a standoff of some sort. When it slowly lifted its right arm up towards Clara and started walking towards her.

Clara immediately started backing up.

“Whoah whoa um.”

She could feel herself panicking, it was going to get her. It was going to take her face. She was still walking back and it was coming towards her more urgently. Clara dropped the box and tried she really tried but she felt the door behind her and that thing was in front of her.

She closed her eyes. This was it killed in the hallway, never stepping on the grass again. 

Death, Clara thought felt like someone was in front of you gently wiping your tears away. It also smelt of sweat and a slightly burnt smell. Clara's eyes burst open and she noticed the person was bent down somewhat. She watched as wiped away another tear away from her cheek. Clara swallowed, He didn't seem to want to hurt her, he could have easily had as he was definitely taller than her by a lot. Although Clara thought he was hunched over a bit. Back pain? Maybe?

Clara bit her lip either this was a trick and she was dead or this person needed medical help and was trying desperately to get some. Which must mean that under all that there was a person. A person who needed help and Clara was going to be that person.

“Your...wrist it's...broken, I think. Can I look at it?” She tried to sound confident but I came out a bit shakey.

obediently He lifted his left wrist and placed it into her hands. Clara gently prodded it the deep purple that surrounded his thin wrist. He winced when she pressed certain areas. 

“Can you wiggle your fingers? Like this?” She asked as she demonstrated. He slowly copied. Clara sighed it looked so sore, and the thumbprint bruise didn't ease her suspicions of how it happened either. 

“You poor thing.” she murmured. She gently placed his wrist back. He needed medical attention that much was clear. As well as a good meal too, Clara thought, he was far too skinny but then how was he supposed to eat?

Clara shook her head, she needed to get back to the med bay and with a patient in tow. She shimmed around him and went and collected her box on the floor. Quickly casting an eye to assess if anything was damaged. Luck was on her side as everything looks fine. 

“Come on, let's go and get you fixed up.” She smiled at him. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. Clara adjusted the box to her hip and offered her hand to him. There was a beat, before he gently took it. She smiled at him. 

It was weird Clara thought as she walked to the med bay. Her hand fitted perfectly in his.

It was rather like walking with the Doctor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this week. Tumblr blew up, Trump no longer president, UK in lockdown. Wow haha.
> 
> Well, Clara meets someone new and tries to help, I hope this won't bite her in the ass.
> 
> Tell me what you think. :)


	5. Chapter 5 -In which Clara introduces her new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara makes some startling discoveries with Dr. Lenskino.

Clara didn't expect the silence from Dr. Lenshinko when she brought the patient to the med bay. She glanced at the patient who simply cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Um, Doctor Lenshinko?” Clara started

“What is that thing?” Dr. Lenshinko asked. “What is it and where did you find it?”

Clara blinked “Um I found him trying to get to the med bay, His wrist is broken and I think his back is hurt too.” To help her argument the patient helpfully raised his left wrist. Dr lenskino winced at his wrist.

“I’m not sure what this thing is Clara. It would be a kindness to put it to sleep.”

“DR LENSHINKO!” Clara cried “This is a person, a person who was brutally changed against his will and needs medical attention. If you are that uncomfortable I will administer it myself.” 

Dr lenskinko rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. “Your right my dear, I’m sorry, I took an oath to heal and help. What kind of doctor would I be if I turned my back and this creature. I will help in any way I can. Forgive me both of you.” 

Clara gave a small smile “Forgiven, I’m not sure where to start. I think his face is covered in these bandages.”

Dr. Lenskinko frowned and moved to look at the patient. “Hm, the first thing we need to do is clean this thi-chap up. I suspect he has some wounds that could be covered in this grime. Secondly, I’m not sure if these wires have a purpose or someone has placed them in. That wrist looks nasty and might need setting. ” 

Clara nodded “I’ll grab the tools and turn the x-ray machine” Clara walked over to the stool cupboard and started grabbing things she would need. These past months learning under Dr. Lenskino had taught her a lot. After gathering what she needed she turned around to find the patient behind her. Clara blinked and scooted around him. She walked over and placed them down. The patient followed her and stood behind her. Dr. Lenskinko who himself had gone to fetch some machines to measure the patient vitals, frowned.

“I think he’s smitten with you, Clara.” He said. “It might be best if you stay still, I don't want to exert him.” Clara nodded and coaxed the patient to sit on one of the beds. She noticed that he swung his legs slightly, Clara could see bruised on his ankles.

Dr. Lenskinko hurried back with water, towels, and some clean PJs. “Right, Clara help me with his shirt, I don't want to jar his wrist.” Clara and the doctor carefully undid the shirt and pulled it off. The patient certainly was grimmy but what drew Clara was gaze was a small box with was partially stitched to the left side of his chest. Wires were coming out of it and going under the skin around it.

“Clara, go and grab my camera, we need to document this.” Dr. Lenskinko said quietly, “This... is montouserus.” Clara nodded and rushed to get the camera, the patient started to move but Dr. Lenskinko put his hand on his knee. Clara returned and passed him the camera. “Whoever did this to you, I promise that I will do everything in my power to bring them to justice.”

Dr. Lenskino took many pictures of the patient. Afterward, he gently cleaned the arms and chest area. With the dirt gone many bruises and small wounds were visible, which Clara and the doctor treated. 

“Ok, let's take some vitals, and then we’ll look at this wrist, then back.” Dr. Lenskino took a thermometer. “ Ok, can you open your mouth?” The patient just cocked his head in confusion, Dr. Lenskino waved the thermometer around the patient face and opens and closed his mouth. He looked at Clara who shrugged. “Right...Hm, armpit it is, just hold it there.” He placed the thermometer under the armpit till it beeped. “Hmmm that's odd, your temperature is quite low.” Dr. Lenskinko frowned in confusion “We’ll come back to that. Ok, let's see your blood pressure, Clara if you can assist.”

Clara nodded and placed the device around his arm. Clara shivered she could feel his eyes on her. Once the device was placed on his arm, Clara pressed the button to turn it on. There were a few minutes of awkward silence before it beeped. Dr. Lenkinko looked at the results.”Well, that's odd too? Your blood pressure is sky high?” Dr. Lenskino frowned and grabbed a stethoscope and placed it on his chest. “Hmmm sounds normal a little fast, I think you must have a murmur though, there's an echo. But it could be that box, yes.” Dr. Lenskino sighed “Your vitals are odd, something funky going on?”

“Something funny?” Clara said confused

“Yes, his vitals are off, I'm wondering if he's been drugged with something, anywho let's look at this wrist.” Dr. Lenskino said slowly 

The paint presented his wrist to the doctor. Clara noticed that he was quite twitchy, his right hand was fiddling. 

Dr. Lenskino examined the wrist, with Clara next to him. The patient's wrist was thin and Clara could see the bones protruding. His skin was pale which made the deep purple and blue bruises surrounding it stand out. “He can wiggle his fingers.” Clara said, “That's a good sign, right?”

“Well it means there circulation, I’m going to gently press some areas, if it hurts or discomfort just poke me or Clara ok? Dr. Lenskinko told the patient.

He gently felt around the wrist pressing at certain areas. After a lot of pokes, Dr. Lenskinko got a clear picture of what was sore and what wasn’t. “Well we need to see what's going on in there but I have a suspicion that someone broke your wrist and this wasn't the first time either. OK. Let's see what's the back problem is.”

Dr. Lenskino and Clara went around the patient. His back was bruised and sore, and his spin was visible along with some bruises but the source of the back trouble was very clear to anyone. Six small metal sockets had been inserted into his back with such force that the area around them was red and angry. They had been sewn in haphazardly with zig-zag sticking that pulled the skin so tight that it might rip. 

Dr. Lenskino closed his eyes and murmured something that might have been a prayer before silently grabbing the camera and taking some pictures. “Let's get him to the x-ray unit.”

Clara nodded, as she gently guided him to the room. She wondered what other horrors had the patient suffered through. She felt herself squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally going to be in Russia, I had an idea about men of steel for the man of steel but I couldn't really get it to work. So I took the charters and placed them on a space ship.
> 
> Lockdown 2 is still going strong- maybe in a few weeks, I can go outside properly. Hard to write in secret ya know.
> 
> Tell me what you think?


	6. Chapter 6 In which the plot burst through the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and the old doctor try to communicate with their patient. It does not go well.

The patient was back on the examination table, he was wiggling his toes but his gaze was firmly on Clara. Clara was gracefully ignoring it as she busied herself washing up tools and various instruments. Clara couldn’t suppress the shudder when she caught him in the reflection. It was the face she thought, those soulless eyes, well she hoped they were eyes. There was a crash and Clara turned around to find Dr.Lenshinko angry storming out of the x-ray room.

“Worthless junk.” He snarled “This whole ship is one piece of junk!”

“Dr. Lenshinko?”

“How am I supposed to help treat the crew if my equipment just won't work!”

“Dr. Lenshinko!”

The doctor turned to Clara he mouth open when he saw her expression. Clara looked alarmed and he turned to the patient whose head was cocked to the side in confusion as well. He turned back to Clara.

“The engines have stopped,” Clara said and that moment the lights went out.

Clara couldn't see anything. She blinked to see if her eyes were open and not shut. She felt someone move past her and she froze. There was a bang and a yelp and the lights flicked on. Clara blinked at the sudden brightness and Dr.Lenshinko came out rubbing his arm.

“I punched the backup generator,” he said flatly before sighing. “Let's bandage that wrist it seems that it's going to be a while before we can see the bones.”

Clara grabbed the bandages and carefully wrapped them carefully making sure to avoid the wires. Dr. Lenshinko was supervising.

“I am a little worried, I assume he is in a great deal of pain but he can’t vocalize it.” Dr. Lenshinko frowned before rubbing his face. “Some of the procedures we need to do also require consent and I don't know if he can give it.”

Clara nodded “Let's try some different ways to communicate then. Pen and paper?”

Clara went and fetched some paper and a pen. She sat next to the patient and wrote her name at the top. She passed the pen over. Holding the pen was hard for him and his hands starting shaking badly. The only thing that came out was a very wibbly circle.

“Well, that excludes written consent.” Dr. Lenshinko frowned. Clara however was to be beaten. She frowned and then brought her hands up in front of her. Dr. Lenshinko watched as she moved her hands, fingers, and palms in unusual ways.

There were a few beats, and Clara reaped the motions but instead, she did this in the patient hands. Again nothing.

“I thought he might know sign language.” Clara said thoughtfully, “I then wondered if he was blind so I signed in his hands but I guess he doesn't know.”

“Fascinating” Dr. Lenshinko exclaimed. “I’m wondering if it's a throat problem.” Dr. Lenkino gently approached the paint and felt it around his throat. “Hmm well, it feels normal.”

He went and grabbed some scissors “I am going to try and cut these bandages off.” Dr. Lenshinko went around the patient. He then put the scores to banged and snipped.

For Clara everything went into slow motion, the patient let out a strangled cry and launched himself at the doctor. Clara rushed and grabbed his middle and tried her best to pull him off the doctor. Clara wished at that moment she was a little stronger and a little taller.

The patient was mostly swiping and clawing at Dr. Lenshinko who to his credit was fending off the attacks and trying to talk him down. At that moment the patient had tried another attack and hit Clara with his elbow. Clara let out a cry and immediately let go covering her face in her hands. The patient suddenly stopped and Dr. Lenshinko rushed towards her.

“Let me look, my dear.”

Clara's eyes were watering and she looked up at the doctor. “It's ok just a bruised, it gave you a little lump. Just take rest ok.” Clara nodded and sat down. The patient had seemed to stop and just staring at her.

“I think everything has calmed down, ok I won't tough your...face...” Dr. Lenshinko said gently “I think you have some trauma there, and that's ok, I overstepped. I’m so sorry.”

Clara would look back at this moment and wonder how it would’ve played out. She liked to imagine that the patient and the doctor shook hands or hugged or something.

She hoped that the med bay would've had stayed safe heaven. But unfortunately for Clara, the hands of fate had decided that this was not going to happen.

Which is why at that moment a group of cybermen burst through the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo Happy December everyone. This story is going on a Lil hiatus cuz of the hols. Again I can only write this when no one around and well with the hols around no one is going anywhere. Plus means I can do some planning.
> 
> Clara feels a lil ott at the moment. Don't worry she gets better.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
